


Eyes that Lure the Soul

by winternacht



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cock Warming, Cock Warming While Desperate, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternacht/pseuds/winternacht
Summary: Elias allows Jon to indulge in a secret fantasy and takes things one step further.





	Eyes that Lure the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/gifts).



Jon quietly opened the door to Elias’s office. The lights were off, the curtains drawn, but that was no surprise. Elias had said to meet after lunch, and Jon, well, he’d hardly been able to even think of food. The only thing he’d managed had been two cups of chamomile tea, sipped hastily in the hopes that it would soothe his frayed nerves.

It was a good thing he was alone; he could still turn back.

Instead, Jon tiptoed through the dark room, around the table, and gingerly pulled back the chair, as if the smallest sound would alert someone to his presence. Anyone. It was hardly the right moment to remember how Tim had joked – long ago, when he’d still joked, and in front of Jon, too – how ideal Elias’s desk would be for this kind of thing, nice and spacious enough for someone to crawl underneath, completely hidden from view. Jon had rolled his eyes at the remark, but the thought had stuck in the back of his mind, edging towards the forefront, only for a moment, whenever he entered Elias’s office. Idle curiosity that was quickly pushed aside and forgotten. Until last week, when Elias had simply refused to let the idea sink back into obscurity, had fished it out of his mind with frightening ease, as if Jon had offered it to him on a silver platter.

Nervously, Jon slipped beneath the desk. Testing the position, trying to adjust to the feeling of the hardwood floor under his knees. There was still time to leave. He knew that he wouldn’t.

It could not be a coincidence that the door creaked open right then. The lights went on, the door closed again. The lock clicked into place.

Jon listened to  footsteps as he moved closer, immediately recognizing his confident and unhurried gait. He almost expected Elias to say something before he sat, but he didn’t. The only way he acknowledged Jon’s presence was by avoiding him with his knees, spreading his legs slightly instead. Offering Jon the space he was afraid to take on his own.

Jon inched forward, one hand hovering uncertainly above Elias thigh, the other twisting in the hem of his own shirt.

He nearly hit his head on the desk when Elias suddenly addressed him, and steadied himself with a hand on Elias’s knee.

“Christ, Elias,” he muttered. The contact helped calm him a little, as much as it solidified the reality of the situation.

“Tell me, Jon, why are you here?”

Jon almost laughed. It was a question he was asking himself too, had tried to figure out the answer to for days now. Torn with indecision, endlessly weighing the options, deciding that in the end, there was only one option after all.

He cleared his throat. “Aren’t I the one who’s supposed to ask questions?”

Elias chuckled. “Much as I’d like that, I’d prefer if you didn’t change the subject.”

Jon took a deep breath. “I’m… I’m here to…” He slid forward slightly, putting his free hand onto Elias’s other thigh, trying to draw from his composure. “I’m here to-“ He couldn’t say it.

“Ask me for permission, Jon.”

Jon tried to glare at him in response, indignation burning on his tongue, but Elias wasn’t even looking at him. Perhaps it was better that way. He wasn’t sure if the glare would have been so effective with the heat rising to his face.

“May I suck your cock?” he asked, the aggression of a challenge in his tone, laced with compulsion. Utterly unnecessary, intended simply as a defense mechanism. Instead, he felt like he’d opened up to Elias in yet another way, allowed that familiar energy to flow between them, a connection he was hesitant to break.

Elias shifted in his seat slightly, the spread of his legs widening minutely. His muscles tensed momentarily beneath Jon’s palms. “Hm. I’m afraid that’s not precisely what we agreed on.”

Jon swallowed, feeling the protective layer of spite crumble. He bowed his head, focusing his gaze on the floor. “May... may I… warm your cock?”

_“And why would I want to do that?” he’d spat, heart pounding in his rib cage._

_“Because you want to do it for me.”_

He held his breath when Elias ran a hand through his hair, briefly resting cool fingers on the nape of his neck. “Yes.”

Exhaling, Jon reached for Elias’s belt. There was a part of him that wanted to wait for further instruction. But he knew Elias preferred it when he took the initiative, enjoyed it even. He had listened to the tapes, just often enough to recall his words of praise with ease. He didn’t bother wondering if Elias knew.

His hands shook slightly as he unclasped Elias’s belt and opened his trousers. His fingers curled around the waistband of Elias’s briefs, brushing against bare skin and coarse hair. He wanted to linger, just a bit longer, to enjoy the warmth radiating from Elias, the calm he’d always found so irritating grounding him now. Then, after just another moment of hesitation, he freed Elias’s cock.

It was still mostly soft, though it gave an eager twitch when Jon closed his fist around it. He looked up to see Elias watching him and shivered. Despite his attempts to hold his gaze, his eyes fluttered shut when he licked tentatively over the head of Elias’s cock, relishing the unfamiliar taste, the sigh Elias gave when he repeated the motion. His cock started to fill.

Emboldened, Jon closed his lips around the tip and started drawing him into his mouth, taking his time to familiarize himself with the sensation, his fist still loose around the base.

“Very good,” Elias said, gently stroking Jon’s hair. Jon tried to take him deeper but found himself recoiling when Elias’s cock hit the back of his throat, pulling off with a cough.

Elias’s hand slid down to his cheek, caressing it gently before pushing two of his fingers between Jon’s lips.  “Breathe through your nose- yes, like this.” Soothed by Elias voice, Jon soon relaxed. He tried to focus on the feeling on Elias’s fingers sliding carefully along his tongue, unable to take his eyes of him, not while Elias attention was fully fixated on him.

Jon made a plaintive noise when Elias pulled his fingers out, but it was only to replace them with his cock again, gently pulling him along, just far enough to hold him comfortably.

“Stay like this,” Elias said, his voice taking on an unusual breathless quality. Jon nodded, to the extent he was able to. He let his hands rest on Elias’s thighs and closed his eyes, relishing the comfortable silence that settled between them.

It was more comfortable than he’d imagined it would be. His thoughts never drifted too far, returning to the pleasant haze whenever Elias ran a hand through his hair or stroked his cheeks, his eyes moving up briefly to catch a glimpse of his expression before falling closed again.

When Elias’s cock had fully softened again, he tried taking him deeper, taking him until his lips met his abdomen, almost too much, too deep, just shy of uncomfortable.

“Perfect,” Elias breathed, the word spoken so softly Jon wasn’t sure it was directed towards him. But hearing it alone sent a rush of heat coursing through his body. He stopped paying attention to the ever-present ticking of the clock, marking the passage of time, the scratching of Elias's pen across paper, the occasional rustle of paper. All he paid attention to was the soft sound of Elias’s breathing.

The serenity was shattered when someone knocked at the door. Jon’s eyes opened and darted up. Elias simply put a hand on the back of his neck. It was warm, and Jon leaned into it, trying to breathe as quietly as possible, as if the person on the other side could hear him through the wooden door.

“Just a regular delivery,” Elias whispered. “No need to get involved.”

Long seconds passed. Then Jon heard just the faintest sound of footsteps disappearing down the corridor.

Elias let out a short laugh and stroke his thumb down Jon’s cheek. “How are you holding up, Jon?”

The answer was… not well. The momentary tension had made him more aware of how uncomfortable his position was, how stiff his limbs had become. The dull ache in his jaw pulsed relentlessly. And it only got worse when he tried to relax again and realized that he… couldn’t. There was a distinct pressure on his bladder, not quite bad enough, but it was a distraction he preferred to take care of sooner than later.

It occurred to him, rather suddenly, that he had never quite bothered thinking about how the encounter would end. Always quick to suppress the thought when it came up, and even while making his way up to Elias office, his focus had been more on the man than the act itself, and now he found himself at a bit of a loss. Wondering, if maybe, at some point, Elias would decide it was enough. Or if he could simply pull away and walk out. Well, of course he could, but-

“Can you hold out just a little longer?” Elias asked. “For me?”

Jon nodded before he could stop himself. Before he realized that this wasn’t the right answer. But it was the answer he wanted to be true when Elias praised him again.

He tried to let himself fall back into that dreamy state of before, but it proved impossible, the harder he tried. A flood of sensations ruined any hopes of relaxing, and he started writhing in place, digging his fingers hard into Elias’s thighs as he forced himself to remain still.

It did not help that he could feel Elias react to his restless state. The way his cock started swelling again in his mouth, filling him in a way he yearned for, in a way that only contributed to his agitation. And before he knew it, Elias was thrusting into his mouth again. Gentle movements that challenged his limits, overcame them, and Jon let out a drawn-out moan when Elias pushed into his throat.

He relished the friction of Elias’s cock against his lips, his own body starting to respond to the sensations. But the feeling of his own erection pressing against the insides of his trousers did absolutely nothing to distract him from his predicament. Only made it worse.

He tried squeezing his thighs together for some measure of control, but Elias took the reins from him, pushing a leg in between Jon’s, pressing his shin against his cock. Jon couldn’t quite suppress a whimper, torn between wanting to find some relief for his aching cock and dreading what it could bring.

“Archivist.”

Jon started, trying to recall if Elias had ever addressed him personally as such before. He looked up, finding himself trapped in Elias’s gaze, intent yet fond. Trying to fight the urge to let his eyes flutter shut when Elias stroked his thumb over his cheekbone, brushing the tip of it over Jon’s eyelashes.

“You look so good like this, sucking my cock.”

Jon felt himself flush anew and shot Elias a reproachful glare, though judging by Elias’s smile, the effect was utterly lost. Instead, it only seemed to encourage Elias to go further, to pull Jon flush to his body with a firm hand in his hair and hold him there, letting out a sound that sent heat prickling pleasantly across skin when Jon swallowed helplessly around him.

Elias took his time fucking his mouth. Long, slow thrust, accompanied by gentle words of praise, his voice increasingly breathless, and every word he said, every touch he accorded Jon, pushed him closer and closer to bliss.

But he couldn’t reach it, the tension in his body pulling him firmly in the other direction, stoked further by Elias’s leg between his thighs, and he found himself squirming against it, unsure of when he’d gotten so painfully hard. It was enough to make Jon take over the pace, desperate for relief.

When Elias pulled him back by his hair, Jon pressed his tongue against Elias shaft unthinkingly, unwilling to let him get away just yet. Elias let the head of his cock rest on it, just lightly rubbing it along Jon’s tongue, letting him taste his precome.

“Do you think you could come like this, Jon? Just from sucking my cock? Would you like that?”

Jon’s entire body was glowing hot already, and Elias’s words didn’t help. He tried to imagine it. How pleased Elias would be with him. Telling him he’d done well in a low voice as he stroked his hair, and Jon nodded before he could stop himself, just a small movement, careful.

Elias pushed his cock between Jon’s lips again, just the tip, and Jon moaned for more.

“We’ll get there, Jon. Another time.”

He pulled out and pulled his chair back, beckoning Jon to follow along. Jon’s legs were trembling as he stood. In that position, he could feel his aching need more strongly, and there was a part of him that simply wanted to run out of the office and into the next bathroom. But then Elias had not come yet. And when he hooked a finger into one of the belt loops on Jon’s trousers, he barely had to pull to coax Jon into straddling his lap. His thighs were trembling around Elias’s.

“I… I don’t think this is such a great idea,” Jon said, voice hoarse. Elias stopped with his fingers on Jon’s belt.

“But you don’t want to stop.” Effortlessly seeing through him again. It was not a question, and Jon was relieved. He couldn’t have answered it. Instead, he simply held on to Elias. Listened to the creak of leather as Elias opened his belt, to the sound of his zipper opening. His hips jumped when Elias took him in hand, stroking him with a tantalizingly loose fist around his erection, his other hand resting on Jon’s shoulder.

“Please,” Jon breathed, hiding his face against Elias’s neck.

“Please what?” Elias said casually. Pressing his own cock against Jon’s, squeezing them in his hand together, drawing a shuddering breath from Jon. He could feel the slickness of his own saliva on Elias’s cock.

“Please just… keep going.”

Elias obliged, tightening his grasp and setting a slow pace, knuckles brushing against Jon’s abdomen with the movement, forcing Jon’s hands to twist in the fabric of his suit jacket, his hips stuttering and breathing hitching with every movement of Elias’s hand. He was sure he could feel Elias’s cock throb against his own, just as his pulse was throbbing against his lips, such a contrast to the measured movements.

“You’re holding up rather well,” Elias said, pushing at Jon’s bladder in a way that made him squirm, control nearly slipping from his grasp like a half-remembered dream in the morning, maintained only by his own arousal, pushing and pulling his body between two poles of tension. “But then, you’ve always been good at taking to new experiences, haven’t you?”

Jon gasped in response, trying to push himself up enough to look at Elias.

“How do you know all that, Elias?” he asked, barely able to find his voice between shallow breaths. He hadn’t meant to compel, not initially. But when he felt Elias shift beneath him, heard his breathing hitch, he doubled down. “How do you always know about me?” Elias grip tightened on their cocks, his movements speeding up, the rhythm transcending into frantic crescendo before breaking entirely, reduced to desperate, erratic movement. “How are you always… right about me?”

Elias shuddered, eyes falling shut as he came. Jon looked down, briefly, to see spurts of white across his hand, his movements spreading it across both of their cocks, smoothing the friction with slickness. His head snapped back up to face Elias.

His eyes were dark and intent, allowing no straying of Jon’s gaze when he leaned forward and whispered against Jon’s lips.

“Because you’re my Archivist, Jon.”

Jon barely managed to gasp out his name before Elias kissed him, releasing his softening cock and closing his fist around Jon’s hardness, almost too tight but so good, slick with Elias’s pleasure. Good enough for Jon to nearly let go, but he couldn’t, not here, not like this-

“You can, Jon. Come for me.”

Jon allowed the tension to snap, let the world fall away for a few seconds. Returning to himself too hazy to keep his bladder from relaxing. He gasped in shock, trying to squirm away, mortified, but Elias held him close, an arm around his waist, one hand still softly closed around Jon’s cock as he found his release. Aiming the stream away so it soaked in Jon’s clothes. Jon hid his face against Elias shoulder, overwhelmed, trying to hide the hot tears blurring his vision.  And after agonizing seconds of relief, it was over, leaving Jon breathless and sullied, though at least he wasn’t alone in that. The fabric of his clothes clung uncomfortably against his body.

And still, he felt light as a feather.

“Look at me,” Elias said. Jon swallowed and raised his head. Forcing himself to look Elias in the eyes. He was smiling.

“Very well done,” he said, kissing Jon lightly on the lips, his free hand moving up to lightly pat his cheek. Jon took a deep breath and leaned into his touch.


End file.
